In 2004, it was estimated that over 75 million Americans had one or more forms of cardiovascular disease (CVD). Coronary heart disease (CHD) and coronary artery disease (CAD) are the most common types of CVD. CHD and CAD occur when coronary arteries that supply blood to the heart become hardened and narrowed due to atherosclerosis. A variety of therapeutic options are currently employed in the treatment of CVD and conditions associated with CVD. Many of these therapeutic options function by lowering cholesterol levels, particularly LDL levels. Among the most popular and effective of these therapeutic options are statins, a class of compounds that inhibit cholesterol biosynthesis and prevent the build-up of arterial plaque. Statin administration has been shown to lower LDL and triglyceride levels and to substantially reduce coronary events and death from CVD. However, statin therapy alone is insufficient to completely treat CVD. Therefore, there is a need in the art for more effective methods of treating CVD and conditions associated with CVD.